


a bundle of cuteness

by moonlightlouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cutesy, M/M, No Smut, Puppy Love, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightlouis/pseuds/moonlightlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first one shot so it's short and fluffy and it's about something everyone loves.<br/>Or<br/>Louis buys Harry a puppy.<br/>Or<br/>Harry nearly dying and waiting around forever because Louis' a slow bitch</p>
            </blockquote>





	a bundle of cuteness

Harry opened his eyes, regretting it when light burst through the large window (what was he thinking putting that big of a window in his bedroom?!) blinding him. He produced an unattractive groan that sounded like a moo. How can you blame him? Everyone hates mornings!

His eyes darted next him where Louis should be sleeping. Except he wasn't. Oh. Wait where the fuck is he? Did he realize that he deserved better than Harry? He panicked and jumped off the bed only to get tangled in the sheets and face plant the floor.

Well done Styles. A brilliant way to wake up. He rolled his eyes and continued his sprint to the closet, sighing in relief to discover Louis' clothes hanging up beside his. He relaxed his shoulders and smiled as he still had his Lou.

So where was he? He scrunched his face up in confusion and racked his brain to Louis' possible whereabouts. He hasn't got work, he isn't meant to be meeting his mum, he isn't meant to be meeting up with Niall, Liam and Zayn. He waddled down to the kitchen, the best you can with a throbbing face and a sore foot, and almost fell and broke his leg.

It was his lucky day. He made it to the kitchen without dying and a note on the fridge caught his attention. He narrowed his eyes to read it because he was a lazy fucker and couldn't be bothered to the school he had perched himself onto. When he was able to match focus on the handwriting he smiled and sighed in relief. _'_

_'Gone shopping be back in a few hours,_

_Can't cook for shit so make your own breakfast_

_yours truly, Louis.'_

Hasn't Harry got the best boyfriend in the world? Leaving him loving notes to him. He felt like he was on cloud nine. He rolled his eyes and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl,unwilling to leaving his comfy stool that had perched on. He should really go to the gym. Eh, he'll do it later. Or never. Never sounds better.

He smiled before taking a huge bite out of his apple, demolishing less than half of it in a single bite. If Louis was here he would of commented on how big his mouth was but he didn't mind it when Harry's mouth was half way down his length. He chuckled, sending the apple down his wind pipe.

He coughed viciously and thought he was going to choke and perish on a fucking apple when the chunk flew across the kitchen and into the sink. He took deep breathes, calming down before putting his apple back down. He'd lost his appetite thank you very much.

The choking caused his head to spin even faster, not helping the headache that was slowly but surely making it's way across his forehead. He staggered to the cabinet opening it and reaching for the box of paracetamols and a glass. Having the big hands he did he was able to carry both objects whilst using the other hands to support himself when walking to the sink.

He filled up his glass with cold water and set it down on the counter. He pulled out a packet of pills from the box, popping them out of their foil holding cell. With his water at the ready, he popped the capsules onto his tongue and swigged his water back. Thankfully, he managed to consume the pills instead of leaving them stranded on his tongue. That would of been a horrible situation the tablets are vile. He scrunched his face up in disgust thinking about the **many** times he's encountered this.

After tidying up the kitchen, Harry stumbled into the sitting room. The pills were taking effect as he could feel his eyelids betraying his will to stay awake. He was fighting a losing battle so he closed his eyelids and fell asleep.

    

He was jilted away after having a dream of flying and then falling to his virtual death. He rubbed his eyes glancing at the clock. 3:15pm. Was Louis back yet? "Louis?," He called, still groggy from sleep. Silence filled the house. Harry yawned while making inhuman noises stretching. He reached out for the remote on the table in front of him before reaching back out of breath. So how about that gym?

He turned on his plasma screen and flipped to a random channel which happened to be the cookery channel. He smiled and place the remote next to him.

He didn't hear Louis coming in or walking towards the sofa where he lay sprawled out, no longer cooking and instead focusing his attention onto Frozen. Louis smiled fondly at him; he was such a kid and he loved it.

He tip-toed over to Harry's head that was resting on the armrest and gently kisses his curls. Harry did nothing but shiver and continued watching the movie. It was on the part where Olaf sacrifices himself to save Anna. Louis was sure he heard a sniffle from Harry when Olaf spoke his famous quote 'Some people are worth melting for'. After he Olaf had spoken Louis made his appearance by greeting Harry with a tender kiss.

He stiffened at the sudden contact but melted into the kiss when he realized who it was. Louis pulled away, gazing into Harry's emerald eyes. "Hey baby," He softly smiled, gazing with adoration at his boyfriend. "Hey boo-," He got cut off when Louis scurried out the room all of a sudden. Harry sprung up and darted his eyes towards the door Louis had just disappeared out of. He heard a rustling and Louis' voice called out. "Hey Harry, you know I love you right?" his distant voice asked.

Harry's heart started to race. He's not braking up with is he? "Y-Yeah," He stuttered nervously. Louis paused and continued. "Well I want you to meet someone," He explained, walking through the door with a blanket in his arms. Harry stared at the bundle in confusion. What the hell is that?

Louis pulled back a little bit of blanket revealing a pair of soft chocolate eyes staring at him. Is that? A puppy? "Lou?" He questioned, excitement coating his tone. Louis smiled and nodded, pulling back the blanket revealing a tiny beagle puppy. Harry made a high-pitched squeal and jumped up. "Oh my god Louis I love you so much i can't believe you've bought me a fucking puppy it's so cute!" He continued to babble incoherently as he looked at the puppy with infatuation at the small creature.

"Can I hold her?" He asked holding out his arms ready to take her anyway. He nodded and handed the puppy over. "So what do you wanna call her?" Louis asked resting his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry gazed at the puppy in concentration before turning around to face his boyfriend. "BooBoo," He told him with no shame in the name. Louis snorted before composing himself and nodding firmly. "It's beautiful name just like you." He placed a loving, tender kiss to his wonderful boyfriend. 

BooBoo decided to interfere and licked Harry's cheek. He held up BooBoo and kissed her as well. "You're cuter though," He murmured tapping her nose.

"Best boyfriend in the world," Louis sassed, rolling his eyes.

 

 

 


End file.
